


Пока смерть не разлучит нас – и немного дольше

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Каждый раз – как в первый. Как в последний. Так хорошо, как никогда и ни с кем не будет больше"идея этого фика зрела во мне с тех самых пор, как я узнала, что сейю Гуэйры и Мейса озвучивали Камину и Вирала в Гуррен-Лаганне XDD
Relationships: Gueira & Meis (Promare), Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Пока смерть не разлучит нас – и немного дольше

Даже ночью в пустыне горячо.  
Гуэйра утверждает, что просто Мейс слишком горячий парень. И бесит своей вечной майкой в любую погоду, но Мейс-то знает – тот вовсе не против прижиматься к его голому плечу по десять раз на дню.  
Гуэйра часто мерзнет. Ну, или пиздит, что мерзнет, чтобы прийти к Мейсу пожаловаться на жизнь. И согреться.  
Мейс тоже не против.  
\- Все, что он вчера говорил, этот новичок… Фотиа, - начинает он неторопливо, дожидаясь, пока Гуэйра наконец пристроит у него на плече свою патлатую голову.  
Его волосы щекочут лицо, но Мейс их не убирает. Их прикосновения наполняют тело предвкушением. Мейсу нравится, когда Гуэйра близко. Очень близко.  
На расстеленном прямо под звездным небом матрасе очень мало места – то, что нужно.  
\- Ммм? – раздается над ухом.  
\- Про собственный город, про жизнь наперекор правительству.  
\- Ну? – недовольно переспрашивает Гуэйра, закидывая на него ногу.  
\- А если все закончится херово? Если мы умрем? Парень, конечно, хорош, но сколько таких хороших уже истлело?  
\- Он тебе не нравится?  
\- Нравится, - нехотя признается Мейс со вздохом.  
\- Значит, умрем, – бурчит Гуэйра ему в шею, опаляя дыханием, и Мейс, как всегда безошибочно, угадывает момент, когда можно обнять его и притянуть к себе, не рискуя получить кулаком в ухо.  
Их пламя вспыхивает одновременно, горит ярко и ровно – да, совсем не так высоко, как у новичка, но куда теплее. Так, как нравится только им двоим, так, как им подходит.  
Гуэйра вконец наглеет и наваливается сверху, придавив к земле; пряжка его ремня впивается в кожу на животе над задравшейся майкой. Уже и задрать успел, вот зараза. Его язык скользит по тонким линиям татуировки Мейса, и тот знает, что Гуэйра даже с закрытыми глазами может вывести ее влажными прикосновениями точно по контуру. Это Гуэйра набивал ее – сразу после того, как потренировался на себе прямо перед крохотным зеркалом байка, идиот. Криво, как умел. Может, неидеально на чей-то вкус.  
Идеально для Мейса.  
В пустыне горячо, но рядом с Гуэйрой – еще жарче. Его волосы, заслоняющие небо, похожи на яркие сполохи огня, на багряное закатное солнце. Мейс закрывает глаза и проваливается в пьянящий жар, слизывает его с чужой кожи, прихватывает зубами татуировку на ключице Гуэйры, обычно скрытую ото всех высоким воротом куртки, и шипит от ответных укусов.  
Пускай они умрут, хрен с ним, не страшно. В новой жизни они переродятся, и плевать - кем: может, героем, может, чудовищем. Может, кем-то бессмертным, кто не умрет никогда больше. Если и в новой жизни с ним рядом будет Гуэйра – Мейс не против.  
Он вздрагивает от особенно острого укуса в ключицу и открывает глаза.  
\- Не отвлекайся, придурок, - бормочет Гуэйра раздраженно и тут же стонет, стоит Мейсу втиснуть ладонь между их тесно прижатыми телами и погладить член Гуэйры через ткань штанов.  
Гуэйра поднимается на ноги, воровато озирается по сторонам и быстро стягивает с себя одежду.  
\- Может дрочкой обойдемся? – предлагает Мейс, и Гуэйра только фыркает, опускаясь на него.  
\- Еще чего. А вдруг завтра помрем? – издевательски тянет он, расстегивая ширинку Мейса. – Нет уж, поебемся как следует.  
Он сплевывает на ладонь и щедро размазывает слюну по члену Мейса.  
Ветер бросает в лицо песок. Когда Гуэйра начинает опускаться на член, Мейсу приходится стиснуть зубы, чтобы не заорать в голос.  
Каждый раз – как в первый. Как в последний. Так хорошо, как никогда и ни с кем не будет больше.  
Они трахаются, вцепившись в плечи друг друга до ноющих костяшек пальцев, хрипло ловя ртами воздух. Гуэйра быстро покрывается мурашками, и Мейс скидывает свою майку, прижимаясь кожа к коже, делясь своим огнем, желанием, любовью. Всем, что есть.  
Утром Мейс раздраженно вытряхивает из волос песок, пока Гуэйра с кислой рожей разминает плечи. Выдвинулись на рассвете – на сон осталась всего пара жалких часов, ну, что поделать, сами себе идиоты.  
\- Я спросил у новичка, не боится ли он нас всех угробить, - мрачно сообщает Гуэйра, жадно присасываясь к бутылке с водой на первой стоянке. Он протягивает ее Мейсу и утирает припухшие губы.  
Мейс хмыкает и старается на них не коситься.  
\- И что он ответил?  
Гуэйра тихо матерится под нос.  
\- Что мы-то с тобой точно не помрем, - нехотя отвечает он.  
\- Это почему?  
Гуэйра молчит, а потом накрывает ладонью его татуировку.  
\- Потому что нам есть ради кого выжить.  
\- Он мне нравится, - смеется Мейс. – Вуайерист малолетний, кто б мог подумать.  
\- Говнюк, - соглашается Гуэйра и ерошит волосы. – Мне тоже.


End file.
